


Love is the Simple Things

by SqueeG1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeG1/pseuds/SqueeG1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unrelated collection of shorts. Sam/Jack established.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> An unrelated collection of shorts. Sam/Jack established.  
> Spoilers: General for all seasons, but so far mostly set around Season 10.
> 
> Happy Shipsgiving! As always, thanks to my beta Melissa. I hope you like the additions (which have not been beta’d.)

_ A Dark and Stormy Night _

The storm outside was raging, the wind battering the rain heavily against the windows.  As a brilliant flash of lightening was almost simultaneously followed by a crack of thunder Sam snuggled further into the blankets and pressed her back closer to Jack’s chest.  As his arms tightened around her, Sam fell back asleep.

Thunderstorms were much nicer when you didn’t have to endure them in a tent and you no longer had to ignore the desire to snuggle with your C.O.

 

_ Landings I and II _

Despite the fact that they could only greet each other with a salute, he couldn’t offer to take her bag, and they were reduced to small talk on the way to the car, it made Sam immeasurably happy that Jack met her on the base tarmac every time she took a hop to visit him in Washington.

A fact that she made very clear to him when the bonds of propriety were lifted, courtesy of the tinted windows in the back of his car.  As Sam’s nails raked gently across the nape of his neck and Jack let his hands roam across her back he decided that this was definitely worth the baleful look from his assistant every time Jack asked for his schedule to be rearranged.

-x-x-x-x-x-

And somehow it made Sam even happier when, in a rare public display of affection, Jack lifted her off her feet, crushed her to him and kissed her quickly before setting her back down and picking up her bag whenever she was reduced to taking a regular commercial flight.

As a man of few words and one even less inclined to telegraph his emotions to the world at large, Sam figured that was the equivalent of Jack taking out a billboard that said, “I Heart Sam.”  She could live without the billboard.

 

_ Quiet Time _

Sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch while watching TV.

 

_ The Name of the Game I and II _

They each had a competitive streak.  Which left Sam surprised and kind of miffed when Jack ceded the title of pool champion to her without even lifting a cue.

Of course, she had to admit that there was less chance of bloodshed this way.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Considering there were no sticks they could hit each other with, Jack refused to give up on the battle for chess champion without a fight.  The champion will be declared when one of them has won by a margin of three games.

After more than a year of playing, there is still no winner.

Jack watched Sam plan her next move, her brow slightly furrowed, eyes flicking rapidly over the board so Jack wouldn’t be able to pick up the moves she was planning.  Perhaps it was time for a distraction… Jack slipped his foot slowly up Sam’s leg and watched the blue of her eyes darken as a smile tugged at her lips.

Their respective abilities at chess weren’t the only things contributing to the amount of time it was taking.


End file.
